A Century Rotation
by Cinereo Cioccolato
Summary: Ketika aku terbangun, satu abad telah berlalu. Tetapi, kenapa aku terperangkap dalam wujud remaja seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bertambah tua? [AU]


_Suaraku melirih dan parau, aku hanya sanggup menahan isak yang kupaksakan cekatnya di kerongkongan. Aku tak tahu-menahu pelbagai hal yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Yang kusadari hanya satu dari banyak hal. Bahwasanya tatkala mataku terbuka, dunia telah berotasi hingga titik yang ke satu abad. Setiap orang yang kutahu masih bercikal-bakal dewasa, kini telah menjadi sosok riil para dewasa, dan sebayaku, mereka kini telah tiada satu per satu sementara sisanya hanyalah para renta yang menunggu ajal tiba._

_Namun … di antara mereka, hanya aku dengan tubuh remajaku yang terbangun dari surinya lelap. Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, jangan tanyakan kepadaku. Karena, aku pun menyimpan seribu tanya akan hal ini._

**A Century Rotation**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina/Rated-T/AU/OoC**

Semua orang yang menjadi saksi di kala aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mengerjap silih pandang sembari terbelalak. Takjub. Aku demikian. Aku merasa bingung ketika benakku tidak mengenal satu pun di antara gelimangan manusia yang kini bersahut-sahutan memekik seperti sekumpulan gagak. Mereka bergumul membuatku tak nyaman dengan keadaan.

Jemariku terangkat satu ke udara, mengabaikan rasa haus akan rasa kering di tenggorokkan, aku lantas mengajukan pertanyaan, "Kalian s-siapa?"

* * *

Aku terhenyak. Merasa butuh tamparan dari orang-orang di sekitarku dan terima kasih pada Sakura yang telah memberiku bonus tamparan tersebut. Naruto, nama yang dahulu Kushina sebut akan menjadi nama anaknya kini sudah dewasa bahkan paruh baya. Palinglah aku. Ia menjelaskan keadaan perihal kebingunganku pada pemandangan di sekitar yang tak wajar.

"Hinata-_baachan_, apa kau tidak ingat? Kau tertidur selama seratus tahun tanpa minum dan makan dengan ajaib dan menetap dalam tubuhmu yang masih sama seperti saat kau tertidur pulas itu. Ini benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Tapi, ini memang kenyataan."

Bola mata _lavender_-ku meniti manusia-manusia yang mengelilingiku. Benar, mereka bukannya orang-orang asing. Ciri-ciri mereka mengingatkanku pada kawan-kawanku dan memang benar. Mereka adalah anak atau cucu dari kawan-kawanku itu.

_Ckiiit!_

Kepalaku berdenging. Sakit sekali. Sepertinya tertidur dalam kurun seratus tahun membuatku merasa pening. Tapi, mungkin pening ini lebih kepada rasa tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah terlelap selama itu, masih hidup hingga kini tanpa asupan apa pun ke dalam tubuhku dan yang terpenting, hei, tubuhku masih belia! Tidak terjadi regenerasi sel atau apalah itu namanya! Mencengangkan!

* * *

Kawan-kawanku yang kukenal dominan telah tiada. Itu fakta dan aku mencoba berbesar hati menerimanya. Beberapa hari kuhabiskan untuk proses adaptasi diri. Baik dengan diriku sendiri, sesamaku maupun lingkungan yang telah berkembang pesat dari segi IPTEK ini. Kukunjungi pusara mereka untuk sekadar berbincang, berharap angin menyampaikan kata per kataku pada mereka dan mereka dapat membalasnya kembali lewat sapuan angin yang menggelitik telinga.

Sesekali, air mata tertiti ketika aku sadar bahwa hanya aku yang tertinggal dalam waktuku yang membatu di sini, seorang diri. Sesekali aku tertawa ketika aku sama sekali kepayahan dalam mengoperasikan teknologi yang telah sedemikian canggih. Sesekali pula aku merasa hampa, sepi dan kosong.

* * *

"_Hah_!" Aku terkesiap. Teringat sosok seseorang pemuda bersurai raven yang baru kusadari ketika melihat sebuah kipas tradisional.

"B-bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto tampak terkejut. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Sasuke-_jiisan_ sedang menjalani terapi. Usianya sudah lebih dari seratus tahun lebih dan ia masih hidup saja itu merupakan hal langka yang dialami mungkin 1:1000000 orang."

Aku mengusap mataku yang tiba-tiba berair. Dia masih hidup! Sasuke … kekasihku. Bagaimana kabarnya selama ini? Apakah ia sudah punya anak-cucu? Dengan siapa? Hatiku sakit bila memikirkannya. Aku takut melihat ia sudah memiliki isteri orang lain. Tapi, aku sudah tertidur satu abad. Tentunya sudah banyak hal yang berubah yang tidak aku ketahui.

Jadi, yang bisa kukatakan hanya patahan kata. "Begitu, ya."

* * *

Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Usiaku 18 tahun, atau 118 tahun dalam keadaan normal. Entah bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini. Kehendak Tuhan …? Itu pasti. Masalahnya, kenapa? Apa yang melatarbelakangi dijadikan-Nya aku seperti ini?

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan semua yang menimpaku. Yang kuingat hanyalah bahwa aku berpamitan dengan ayah dan Hanabi untuk tidur. Tidak terjadi hal aneh. Aku bahkan masih sempat berbincang ria dengan Sasuke via telepon menjelang tidur. Lantas, mengapa bisa? Terasa bagaikan mimpi. Bagaimana dengan sekolah dan yang lain?

Ayah, Hanabi dan Neji-_nii _sudah menghadap Sang Pencipta. Hanya satu di antara orang-orang di zaman keemasanku yang tersisa. Yakni, Sasuke. Akan tetapi, dia pun sosoknya belum kulihat hingga kini.

Sudah satu hampir sebulan aku berada di desa Konoha. Banyak orang-orang yang tidak percaya bahwa aku telah bangun dalam keadaan tak biasa. Nejiko, cucu tunggal dari mendiang Neji-_nii _yang kemudian merawatku. Aku yang semula terbaring di rumahku sendiri dipersilahkan tinggal di rumahnya. Hanabi meninggal sebelum mengecap bahtera rumah tangga sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa keponakanku bahkan cucu dari adikku sendiri.

"Hinata-_chaaan_! Selamat pagiii!" Seorang pemuda berambut jingkrak dengan warna coklat dan stigma merah melapisi pipi _tan_-nya menyapaku penuh semangat.

Aku berbalik dan balas menyapanya. "Pagi."

Kiba adalah cucu dari Hana. Entah kenapa ia selalu mengajakku ngobrol atau menemaniku jalan-jalan pasca aku terbangun. Jika kutanya alasannya, ia hanya memalingkan pandangan dengan muka yang memerah.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

Aku mengangguk ringan hingga Kiba menarik pergelangan tanganku dengan lekas dan mengajakku berlari tergesa menuju taman.

* * *

Cuaca di taman tidak terlalu panas untuk ukuran siang hari sehingga taman cukup diminati segelintir orang yang butuh _refreshing_ di alam bebas yang terbuka. Aku duduk di taman sementara Kiba pergi sebentar untuk membelikanku es campur. Aku meregangkan tanganku sampai kemudian mataku tertumbu pada sosok ringkih seorang kakek yang tak jauh dariku. Ia terbatuk-batuk sembari berusaha menggapai syal biru yang terjatuh ke tanah. Tangannya terulur dan terlihat kesulitan. Aku merasa iba. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membantunya.

"I-ini, silahkan." Kusodorkan syal milik kakek tersebut.

Ia menengadah dan tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih—nona …?"

Ia terdiam. Suaranya terputus. Aku heran. Kulihat mata kakek itu menatapku tak percaya. Aku balik menatap kakek itu secara seksama. Merasa bahwa aroma sang kakek terasa khas di hidungku. Jaket biru, syal biru, celana kelabu yang longgar, rambut yang didominasi warna putih dan kulit putih yang keriput. Meski sudah sangat tua, toh, ia masih menunjukkan sirat ketampanan yang seolah masih terbit dari sosoknya. Aku nyaris tak percaya ketika kakek itu membuka mulutnya.

"Hinata?"

"K-kau … Sasuke?!"

Aku sontak melompat untuk mendekap sosok renta milik kekasihku. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia yang kini seperti tulang berbungkus kulit hanya bisa terisak sembari terbata mengucap syukur. Oh, Tuhan. Bahkan ketika waktu telah berjalan begitu lama, satu abad, ia masih rela melajang demi aku. Padahal harusnya ia tahu bahwa Mikoto-_san_ sangat menantikan kehadiran cucu darinya. Kami mengobrol di taman. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang terobati.

Sasuke memandangku pilu dengan senyuman getir. "Aku sudah setua ini sementara kau masih semuda itu, ya. Aku terlihat seperti kakek-kakek yang menggoda gadis muda."

Sasuke. Kau bicara apa? Meski sosokmu sudah jauh berbeda dari yang terbayang dalam ingatanku. Kau adalah kau. Sasuke, kekasihku seorang. Tak peduli bagaimana parasmu, nyatanya aku masih mendekapmu dan merasa berdebar-debar karena senyumanmu. Bukankah itu pertanda bahwa rasa cintaku tak semudah itu terlunturkan?

Aku baru saja hendak menyentuh pipinya dengan telapak tanganku andai sebuah tangan tidak menghalangi.

_Lavender_-ku terarah pada dua mangkuk es campur yang menyapa tanah. Aku lupa sesaat bahwa aku datang ke sini bersama Kiba. Ia tampak murka. Ia menarik tubuhku dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Hinata-_chan_, kakek tua?!"

"K-Kiba! Dia Sasuke! S-sopanlah pada orang yang lebih tua!" Aku melerai amarahnya. Tapi, tidak berguna. Kiba mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan berteriak kesetanan.

"Menjauh dari Hinata! Lihat dirimu! Kau tua, bau tanah! Berani-beraninya mendekati Hinata-_chan_!" Kiba mencengkeram bahuku. "Dengar Hinata-_chan_, kau masih belia. Sosokmu tidak menua. Usiamu masih panjang! Jangan sia-siakan hanya untuk bersama kakek tua ini! Bersikaplah seperti remaja normal dan lupakan kekasihmu yang sudah tu—"

—**PLAK!**

_Tes …._

"Tolong hentikan, K-Kiba. Aku mohon. J-jangan bicara lebih dari itu. J-jangan jelek-jelekkan S-Sasuke-_kun_."

Kiba terperangah sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi yang baru kutampar. Ia berdecih dan berlari pergi. Aku memandang Sasuke. Wajahnya kusut seolah kata-kata Kiba tadi telak menghujam perasaannya.

"Sasuke … _kun_."

Sasuke beranjak membuatku bereaksi menarik syal birunya. Ia menepis tanganku dengan ketus.

"Kiba benar. A-aku hanya kakek tua sekarang." Sasuke terbatuk dan melanjutkan. "Tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Selamat tinggal."

Meski cuaca begitu cerah. Aku rasa ada gumpalan awan mendung yang berarak di hatiku saat itu juga.

* * *

_Aku melihat figura di mana ada fotoku bersama keluargaku dan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum dan spontan menjadi gelisah. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku menjadi tua? Aku takut menua. Aku ingin tetap menjadi diriku yang sekarang._

* * *

_Sepulang sekolah, aku melihat sepasang suami-isteri yang bertengkar hebat. Keduanya mempermasalahkan perselingkuhan masing-masing. Hingga kudengar jelas sang suami berkata, "Kau sudah tua! Kita semua berubah, begitupun dengan hubungan kita!"_

_DEG!_

_Aku teringat Sasuke. Akankah ia seperti itu padaku kelak? Aku takut._

_Semalaman aku meneleponnya. Meracau bahwa aku ingin waktuku berhenti seperti ini selamanya. Aku tidak ingin bertambah tua. _

"_Andai waktuku b-bisa seperti ini selamanya."_

_Kudengar kekehan dari seberang telepon. "__**Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Hinata. Kita akan tua bersama. Jika kau berubah aku akan mendampingimu dalam perubahan itu**__."_

_Aku merasa lega sesaat, pembicaraan kami terhenti. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur sampai akhirnya aku kembali gelisah. Benarkah? Bagaimana bila Sasuke tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya? Bagaimana jika ia akan mempermasalahkan penuaanku?_

_Aku memandang salib besar di hadapanku seraya mengatupkan kedua tangan dan berdoa._

"_Aku ingin selamanya dalam wujud remaja. Aku tidak ingin menjadi tua. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini selamanya. Kumohon …."_

* * *

_BRUGH!_

"A-aduuh!" Aku meringis kesakitan setelah terjatuh dari ranjangku. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke kemarin membawaku pada sebuah mimpi. Bukan. Bukan mimpi. Itu adalah kenanganku sesaat sebelum aku tertidur panjang.

Aku teringat doaku, doa yang rupanya dijabah oleh-Nya Yang Maha Berkuasa.

Ya, sekarang aku ingat. Saat itu benar-benar gelisah dan takut dengan perkembangan usiaku. Aku menolak kodrati manusia yang mengalami proses tumbuh dan berkembang. Aku memandang jendela di sisi ranjang, cahaya mentari masuk menerangi ranjangku. Silau sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhku dengan mandi di pagi ini.

* * *

Aku dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Kiba yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Nejiko. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sembari mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Eto_, ma-maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_. Kemarin aku sudah sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, kau harus tahu, itu karena aku menyukaimu."

Aku tersenyum. Aku merasa tersanjung dengan pengakuan Kiba. Rasanya membuatku bernostalgia dengan pernyataan cinta Sasuke dulu.

* * *

"_Hinata!" Kushina melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Ia merupakan sahabat terdekatku. Aku menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman dan sadar bahwa ia tengah melambaikan sepucuk surat di tangannya._

"_Itu apa, Kushina-chan?"_

"_Bacalah! Ada seorang pemuda dingin yang malu-malu menitipkan ini untukmu di gerbang tadi!"_

_Aku nyaris menangis gembira membaca isi surat itu. Surat dari seorang pemuda yang telah mengisi hatiku selama ini. Pemuda yang digemari para gadis di seantero sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengajakku untuk bertemu di belakang sekolah karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang entah apa tapi membuat degup jantungku lebih cepat dari biasanya._

* * *

"_Hinata, aku mencintaimu! Cintailah aku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu didekati pemuda lain!" _

_Wajahku sontak jadi merah melebihi stroberi. Ini bukan hanya pernyataan cinta biasa. Tapi, cinta posesif yang tidak akan membiarkanku didekati pemuda lain! Aku terlalu bahagia. Sampai rasanya mati pun aku rela. Aku tersenyum malu-malu sembari mengiyakan frasa Sasuke._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu s-sedari dulu, Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

Aku menyentuh bahu Kiba. "Terima kasih, Kiba."

Kiba memandangku, wajahnya memerah kembali. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, maaf, aku tetap mencintai Sasuke. Perasaanku bukan hanya suka, tapi melebihi itu. Perasaan cinta yang sejati. Bagaimanapun aku ini sesungguhnya sudah menjadi nenek-nenek. Bukan lagi sandingan yang pantas untukmu. Aku akan menikmati saat-saat ini dengan Sasuke, sampai akhir hayat kami berdua. Aku tahu aku begini gara-gara keinginanku dan ketakutanku pada masa tua. Tetapi, sekarang, aku justru merasa tertinggal di belakang. Aku merasa bahwa aku ingin tua dan menyerahkan masa mudaku pada generasi baru. Aku ingin melewatkan masa tuaku bersama Sasuke, itu keinginanku. Karena itu—"

"—Cukup!"

Aku terdiam. Tangan Kiba telah berada di depan mulutku, hendak membungkamku. Ia merundukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan tangan yang sedari tadi ia taruh di sakunya. Tangan yang tengah menggenggam dua tiket nonton.

"Ini …."

"Itu permintaan maafku, tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke juga. Itu tiket nonton untuk kalian berdua. Bersenang-senanglah."

Kedua _lavender_-ku membulat. Tanganku refleks terkatup menutup mulutku yang memekik tertahan. "Kiba! T-terima kasih banyak!"

" … Iya."

* * *

Kiba ternyata lebih dewasa dari yang kuduga. Mungkin semalaman ini ia banyak melakukan perenungan dan sadar bahwa yang ia sukai hanyalah nenek-nenek yang terperangkap dalam wujud remaja. Aku berharap ia akan segera menemukan seorang gadis yang tepat dan mereka bisa langgeng selamanya.

Aku pun kini berusaha mengejar cintaku. Aku pergi ke mansion Uchiha yang letaknya tak berubah. Dekorasinya pun masih kuno seperti sebelumnya. Aku mengetuk pintu kediaman Sasuke dan dapat kulihat ada sirat kaget dari wajah tampan kekasihku yang berusia panjang ini. Kulambaikan dua tiket itu di depan wajahnya. Ia nampak antusias dengan emosi yang datar. Manis sekali.

* * *

Kami menghabiskan waktu selama satu minggu dengan suka cita. Meski ketika berkencan banyak yang memandang kami curiga, aneh, riskan dan sebagainya, kami tetap menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia (kurasa). Sampai akhirnya, malam kudus. Aku dan Sasuke menunggu lonceng yang akan dibunyikan tengah malam nanti di menara gereja. Aku mengatupkan tangan.

"Aku berharap, wujudku menjadi kembali normal dan bisa melewatkan masa tuaku bersama pemuda di sisiku ini." Doaku tulus.

Sasuke awalnya seakan merasa tidak enak. Ia bahkan sempat bertanya, "Mengapa kau berdoa seperti itu?"

Tapi, kini aku rasa aku sudah tidak takut tua.

Malam itu sinar lampu mulai diredupkan dan lentera kecil warna-warni dinyalakan. Tubuhku perlahan entah bagaimana memancarkan sinar keemasan.

Aku mencengkeram jantungku perlahan. Terasa begitu nyeri. Kupandang kulitku yang ranum perlahan berkeriput hingga mengurus, surai-surai _indigo_-ku yang berkilauan mulai bertansisi menjadi putih pucat. Kurasakan gigiku merontok dan pandanganku kian buram.

Aku tak peduli. Ini memang sudah kodrat setiap manusia yang berusia panjang untuk mengalami masa penuaan dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi tua. Kemudian mati.

"Sasuke." Kupanggil nama dia yang tersayang dengan suaraku yang tak lagi melengking, yang kini menjadi serak dan memiliki vibra.

Diiringi oleh bebunyian dari lonceng yang berdentang begitu kencang.

Ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, menghampiriku yang sudah jelek ini. Ia usapkan jemarinya di antara helaian rambutku seraya tersenyum. Ah, Sasuke. Padahal aku tidak lagi cantik dan muda. Mengapa kau masih bersikap lembut dan memberikan senyuman tulusmu itu?

"Karena cinta tak lekang oleh waktu. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Jika kau menjadi tua, aku pun sama. Kita akan menjadi tua dan mati bersama. Jadi, jangan takut. Kau percaya, 'kan? Seratus tahun sejak kau tidur dan aku tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain lagi." Sasuke terbatuk dengan parah. Ia menyentuh dadanya. Ada darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. "Hinata …."

"Ya?"

Sasuke meraih daguku perlahan, aku memejamkan mata. "Menikahlah denganku dan mari kita bangun bahtera rumah tangga. Di surga nanti."

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya memberikan anggukkan kecil. Kemilau rembulan saat itu menerangi kami berdua.

Saat itu aku tak takut apa pun lagi karena aku percaya pada Sasuke. Mungkin setelah ini kami akan tiada, atau justru masih diberikan kesempatan melihat hari esok. Entahlah. Yang kutahu, aku ingin menghargai saat-saat berhargaku bersamanya. Sasuke. Satu-satunya yang tersisa di antara orang-orang yang terdekat bagiku.

… Kita akan bersama selamanya. Benar begitu, kekasihku—pun suamiku di surga sana?

**:: Fin ::**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca _fict _saya!


End file.
